Potter Magcial Ranch
by timeturneruser
Summary: Lily and James live nd so do there Twins Harry and the gwl Rose and they own a Ranch how does this affect there lives. The longest story written to date.


Harry Potter didnt care his sister Rose was the girl who lived. There parents still treated them the same. Harry and Rose got homeschooled in ways of the Ancient Famailes and family magic and also muggle schooling. The differnce between them when they didnt have schooling Harry was outside with the animals on the ranch and Rose was reading a book.

Harry first time out was when he was 5 and ran into the Hobgoblins pen running away from the workers. He was quicly welcomed by the Hobgoblins and things in the Potter house where never the same. He seemed to pick up on the hobgoblins natire and was pulling mischeavious pranks on the house. People would end up painted Lily opened the oven and pulled out something extra from the oven to watch it explode in her face. Harry became worse then his father but the differnce is he helped clean up after a prank. The other differnce is everyone got a laught out of it and he never did it out of spite or hate.

But the family decided Harry could spend time outside with the animals as long as he was with a worker. The family didnt believe in having House elves do the work in the house because Lily saw it as slave labor. She was working on getting them some right and maybe some form of payment. But Harry though one day figuring out that the family had Brownies on there property let them into the house. Lily woke up one morning to see the next days chores done.

This confused her Harry came done " dont worry mom this is the thanks fo the Brownies for allowing them a warm place to live free from predators. But they where getting bored so i allowed them in here to keep busy. There back in there pen."

Lily looked at her son and got what he was saying " Ok Harry just let them know they dont have to do this unless they want to do it."

He nodded " i will pass it along."

Things went smoother without there mother worrying about the chores she even stopped thinking about who was doing the chores. But the next morning she found things that where broken fixed and the dead flowers in the house alive and well. She sighed and saw her son eating a bowl of ceral. " alright Harry who did you allow in this time."

He smiled " the faries they started here but there all over the property now they are happy to be back at work. Please inform the workers to let them be mom."

She nodded and sent the note the farm after that day was in tip top shape. The crops never withered and the wild animals seemed to be in control. When things broke they seemed to be fixed. Lily and James seemed to be proud of Harry's work with the creatures on the ranch. They didnt mind that Brownies came and went as they pleased.

One day the workers caught a Bassalisk but they couldnt get it under control. 8 year old Harry Potter went out there with the special glass _" Let me go you filthy humans i did nothing wrong." _

Harry was surprised he was a parsletongue but the creature was not going to give up the fight. _" No you didnt do anything wrong but the place you where in was not the best place for you. Here you will be safe and be feed as you please." _

The workers paused when they heard Harry speak to it but so did the Bassalisk. Harry knew being a parsletognue he was immune to the gaze he took off the glasses and stared at it in the eyes. _" as long as i still hunt my prey i have no probelms being here and as long as you come out once and a while to talk with me." _

Harry nodded _" ok that i can agree to."_ He turned to the workers " let him go he will go in now." They looked scared but some of the workers he saw Harry work with the animals let go and the rest followed it went into the pen. " when you feed it make sure the animal is alive." The workers looked sick and confused " it likes the hunt." Some laughed and the others nodded in understanding.

So Harry continued to do his work one day they saw Harry speaking with one of the workers who did the runes for the pens. They went out to the woods and did some work then they could be seen working the woods along the property. Then they went over to the imp pen and Harry went int. He came out with the imps and they ran for the woods. Joshua the boss came over to him " what are you doing Harry?"

Harry smiled " Just one more layer of defense for the wards." Joshua and any worker in ear shot where confused. " Imps are creatures who live in woods and led people astray and confuse people. If someone manages to get by the wards it wil take them a while to get here if they manage to."

Joshua nodded in agreement " How are we supposed to feed them?"

Harry smacked his forehead " you are wizards and witches fly a broom over the woods and drop in a clearing the food they need dont land int he woods."

They got it the next creature went to help was the Pixies not much was known about them. Harry seemed to know though he again worked with the Runes guy and let the Pixies out. They flew all over the property and one of the Pixies was writing down everythign the ther Pixies reported back to him. Joshua had to know " what are they doing?"

Harry looked to him " they are getting the in's and out's of the land and will let us know of any changes in the land and any troubles we have. They will also tell us of any new magcial creature on the land or any tresspasser on the land."

" thats a great idea Harry." Joshua said.

The next animal worked with to make the house more secure was the willo the wisp. He worked again with the runes worker and had the edges of the lake warded and blood tied to everyone who worked or lived on the Potter ranch. Then he released the willo the wisp on the lake the wards prevented the workers from being affected by them at night. It was a good thing other creatures werent affected by them.

Then Harry was graduated when he was 9 to the more dangerous animals but he did so slowly by working with the Cerberus. He built near the front gate a dog house it looked like a guard house and wasnt a eye sore. The house was hot then hell in it just the way the dog liked it. Each of the workers and family members had to walk near the dog so it catch its scent. The dog would now roam the front lawn as a guard dog and let no one on the property.

This house was turning into a fortress and the family couldnt have been happier. Harry near the moutains could be flown over and something needed to be done about that. So he placed the Hippogriffs and Griffins in the moutains and they couldnt have been happier. Then He got word that there where caves on the east side of the property and where not warded and there where exits on the other side of there property. So he talked with the dragons using parsletognue he figured out he could talk to any lizard. They agreed to guard the entrances as long as they could fly and so Harry said he would need time.

So Harry went to work and finally with the help of the minstry made the land over Potter manor a no fly zone. Then with the help of the rune worker and some research from Rose managed to extend the wards way up in the air. They did this by managing to work the ward stones to float and other ward stones to act power lines to the other ward stones. The other wards created a optical illusion that there where no dragons flying.

Then they got word that there where mines on the property from the Pixies and there where full of percious stones and gold. So Harry and Rose did some research to find some Dwarves and they find them. The group they found was very grumpy because the mine they lived in for centuries ran out. Harry who was with his father managed to work a deal with the dwarves.

The dwarves didnt want the stones or gold just the work andwanted the food brought to them and the strongest wine. So Harry helped the Dwarves move to there new home. Harry thta night talked with his father " dad." His father looked at him. " we need to talk to the Goblins in the morning." His father nodded in agreement " but we also shouldnt take all the gold and stones for ourselves." Now his father was confused " we could make the dragons happier if we gave them some of it so that way not only do they guard the caves they have a horde to watch."

His father smiled and knew it was a good idea. The next morning they headed to the bank. They sat down with Rangrok but they couldnt come to a agreement. Harry got involved " how about this we will give you 25 percent." His dad looked at Harry in shock Rangrok only wanted 22 percent to make the gold into galleons and or Jewlery. Harry rolled his eyes " the extra 3 percent for 2 large kegs of goblin wine every time we bring in are supply."

Rangrock looked shocked " we can agree to that but humans cant drink are wine it will kill them."

Harry smiled " it isnt for us." The goblin was confused " we have Dwarves and part of the agreement is for strong wine what's stronger then Goblin wine."

The goblin smiled " Lord Potter you best be careful your kid is a sharp one."

One day they got word that Unicorn and Thesteral herd was displaced by Muggle deforestation. The Potter's took them in and Harry had them placed on the open plains below the mountains they owned. The animlas on the Ranch knew not to Harm them. Special workers where brought in and collected any of the hair lost and any of the shavings from when they sharpened there horns and also to make they where well feed.

Then Harry responded to a distress call and he saw a Wizard trying to kill a Kelpie. " give up now your stuffed body will be on my wall."

Harry was pissed behind belief he could see the wounds on the Kelpie this wasnt the frist time this happened to the creature. He knew he didnt stand a chance against the man. But then he saw the man was fighting it from a old boat on the lake. Harry smiled he taped into his Hobgoblin nature. He fired off spells not at the man but the boat and it started to sink. The man turned to Harry " boy if you dont stop i will kill you when i am down with this beastie."

Harry yelled back " never take your eye off of your target."

The man turned back around and the next he was dragged under water. Harry went with his mother to the French minstry and they got approval to remove it to protect it. Harry talked with the creature and it agreed to be moved so it could live in peace as long as his mate got to come and the village of mermaids it protected. Harry went back with his mother to the minstry and they got approval for that to. So with the help of the Minstry they where removed to the lake. It was a good thing the lake connected to a river.

Harry and Rose where now turning a 11 and none of them wanted to leave home. They enjoyed the life they had there where each others best friend they where as thick as thieves they could talk to each other without saying a word. Harry and Rose if they where the same gender the famuily couldnt tell the differnce between them. By 11 Rose was 5 foot 2 and Harry was 5 foot 6. Rose was musclar due to some minor weightlifting aka all the heavy books in the library and the running they did in the morning and swimming.

Harry was very musclar from all the work he did on the ranch lifting food bales and building fences and such. None of the workers used magic to do the work they liked the physical labor. Harry also learned to fight from the workers and swear.

As a birthday present they went to Egypt and explored the tombs the muggle and magcial. Rose this time came across a illegal magcial petting zoo and they abused the animals. she went by herself to the Egyptian Minstry and gave the memory to the director. He sighed " they have been domiscated and we have no place to take them if we arrest them."

Rose rolled her eyes " my family is the owner of Potter Magcial Ranch you could sen them there."

The directior looked at her " wait you are the girl who lived." But then the words she said clicked in his head and he got a gleeful look in his face. He gathered the troops and went to arrest the man. Rose went and get her family when they got there the men where being led away. The man come up to them handed a piece of paper " you are now the owners."

In total they got Nundu, Magcial Goats, a couple of Sphinx, a Sea Serpent a Kraken, a Hydra, a herd of Abraxon and last but not least a disgruntled Leperchaun. They got them home and it was Harry's job to find them there place. Harry rolled hsi eyes this would be tough. The Sea Serent and Kraken wouldnt coexist with the Kelpie and Kraken. Until he gt word there was anther lake in the woods this one bigger he put some of the willo the Wisp there. He then warded the lake so they couldnt get past a certain point but it would have plently of room. Since they grew up togteher they would get a long and there was plently of food. He warned the mermaids of the dangers in the other lake.

The Hydra would eat anything she could get her hands on no matter how Harry tried to talk her out of it. But his parents finally bought the land next to theres and the wards here extended. On this property was a cave in the woods he with the Runes master warded the woods so it couldnt leave them.

On this land he got help fixing up the old home for the Leperchaun and they placed some gold so it could remake its pot of gold. It liked its new home and told them with him on the property the family would be lucky. The Abraxon and Goats got moved in with the Unicorns and Therstals. The Leperchaun got told that he was immune to the Nundu breath. So they where placed on the property to guard the land and the Hydra wouldnt eat them because it was dangerous so they hunted in the woods.

The Nundu didnt bother Harry they got used to him the workers couldnt get near them. Harry now had to work on the sphinx and smiled when he got a idea with the workers they changed the stairs on the front of the lawn. On the edge of the stiars where stone pedastoold for the Sphinx. Harry though now everytime he went out the front door to feed the Cerberaus got quizzed with a riddle. For the first few days he would have to go out the back door until he got better with riddles.

After they got the animals settled they went and got there school supplies. There defenses got tested when Dumbeldore stopped by unannounced. Since he was a Minstry offical he had a special pass to by pass any wards on a home. But he didnt get past the Cerberaus. He left and went back to Hagrid and found out they liked music. The Cerberaus went stright to sleep he next came to the Sphinx he didnt want to deal them so went around to the back.

But he was meet with wands from the workers who where working in the back. Joshua stepped forth " the family isnt home sir please leave and call when they are home."

Dumbeldore didnt want to cause trouble just wanted to talk to the family. " Gentlemen i will just got wait inside."

Joshua tried hiding his smile he waved his hand the men lowered there wands. " go right through the gate."

The men where trying to hold in there laughter. Dumbeldore stumbled back out of the gate dressed like a woman with makeup and his beard braided. He glared at the men dying of laughter. Joshua managed to get ahold of himself " no gets in the house while the family is away."

He sighed " do you mind if i walk the porperty while i wait?"

" " dont recommended it there are many of a dangerous creature and we dont a important man like you to end up dead."

Dumbeldore man scoffed " i will be fine." He waved his wand and he was back to himself. But the men wouldnt allow him to but he was going to do it anyways. So they had someone to walk with him. " I dont need a escort."

The man just followed him Dumbeldore headed to the lake. The man stopped him " not near there the Kelpie wont let you get close." Dumbeldore gulped and headed off and was ready to walk into the woods. When he was stopped again " the imps will have us circling for hours."

Dumbeldore pulled out his wand " i know a spell."

The man rolled his eyes " so dont we but we never go in there now because we now have a Hydra living in the woods." Dumbeldore backed away slowly and came to one of the mine entrance he was about to enter. " sorry sir the Dwarves wouldnt like you dropping in on them." Dumbeldore sighed and headed off aagain and came across the caves. He tried to enter when he was stopped again " unless you want to end up as a dragon roast i wouldnt advise it."

Dumbeldore was shocked he headed over to the other side of the property and was about to walk into the plains. " I dont want to see you getting you getting gored by the unicorns."

He saw a broom and decided he could lose the man by having a good fly over the woods. The man stopped him " now what."

The man just took the broom " No fly zone Hippogriffs and Griffins wont allow in there airapce." He couldnt get anywhere he decided to head unto the other property " Sorry sir you unless want to come face to face with nundu i would advise you to stay out."

He walked back to the property " i will just come back." He walked near one of the pens. He was about to look in this was a big pen and had a large cave like structure. He was handed some gogles " if you want to see the Basslisk without dying."

He waved his hand and walked away he saw the family was outside waiting for him. He smiled he walked up to them. James spoke " what can we do for you headmaster."

He put on his best grandfatherly face " i am worried about Rose starting Hogwarts. I want to offr you some protection from some of the older students."

Rose rolled her eys " how do you know what house i will be in."

He looked down at her and his eyes twinkled " I dont but i have some students waiting in the houses waiting to protect you."

Rose just shock her head " i dont need there protection i can handle myself if i cant i am sure my twin brother who is very close to me should be in the same house can look out for me."

Dumbeldore continued to smile " I am sure but he dosnt know as many spells as some of the older students and be afraid to face his attackers."

Lily laughed Dumbeldore gave her a stern look " sorry but Harry is very good with spells. He isnt one to run away from a fight he is the one who works with all these animals and plays with them. "

Dumbeldore was trying to drive his point home " that may be but he will smaller then most of the students there."

Rose looked up at him " what makes you think that?"

Dumbeldore sputtered " well if he is like your parents he will be."

Harry who was waking up the Cerberus was behind him " far from it sir."

Dumbeldore jumped and faced Harry and was shocked this boy was big. " i see it wont be a probelm." He took his leave.

The next day the family was called into court they couldnt understand what they wanted. They took the seats Dumbeldore the Cheif Mugwamp stood " this trail is determine if the animals at the Potter manor are to dangerous."

The family was shocked Madam Longbottom stood " why are we here the Potters are a licensed magcial Ranch they can have any animal they want. They have registered every animal with us. We made sure they have the proper signs posted."

Dumbeldore held his ground " but they dont have them on the property. I also fell victim to the hobgoblins on the property."

The family tried not to laugh Harry stood " yes we dont because most people cant get on are property but insted of calling ahead you deicded to use the Minster bypass which is used in emergencies not to drop in unannounced. You where given a escort and not allowed into areas where you be hurt. "

He smiled " what of the Hobgoblins?"

Harry laughed " sir you where never in any danger expect maybe your pride. There pranksters not dnagerous monsters."

Dumbeldore was trying to gain ground " what about Dwarves i am sure they are not covered."

Rose stood shaking her head " Sir we can allow any sentient creature we want to live on are land. Like any other house who has house elves they dont have register those we dont have to register dwarves nor the Leperchaun living on are land." Some of the people's eyes lit up. " dont even think about it we have strong wards he even has some Nundu guardig him." People all of sudden lost interest.

So Dumbeldore had no ground to stand on the family couldnt undertsnad what he was playing at. But it was quickly forgotten and so they where off to schol Harry though made sure all the animals knew where he was off to and when he would be back.

Harry and Rose got there own compartment and played games the whole trip they ddint touch there books which they alerady read. They got changed into there uniforms they didnt mind changing in front of each other. Heck they saw each other naked almost everyday during the warm months. The reason is because they swam naked they didnt care if they saw each other hell the tub was big enough they took a bath or shower together they didnt think anything of it. There parents didnt care because they trusted them.

They where thankful for the locking charms because a number of people tried to come in there compartment. They hoped off the train and made it to the boats they saw the castle and where impressed. Heck they where impressed when they got in the Ghosts greeted them. Peeves did so by pranking them but as he went to prank the Potters Harry looked up at him. " i wouldnt advise that or you might find yourself pranked."

Peeves laughed " you cant prank a ghost."

Rose smiled " i wouldnt bet on it Peeves my brother is friends with Hobgoblins i am sure they taught him a thing or two."

Peeves rolled his eyes and tossed the water balloon. Harry was wet and that smirk crept on his face Rose sighed she knew that look it never led to anything good. Harry pulled out his wand as Mcgongall came out " .." She never finished as he fired off his spell and Peeves head turned 180 degrees to face backwards.

Peeves screamed and tried to go forhead but ended up going backwards he was so confused. But ended up floating away Harry smiled put his wand away. Mcgongall had a smirk on her face " now that the entertainment is out of the way lets go in."

Rose did some basc wandless magic and dried them both off. The sorting was going good until Harry got called up. The hat was taking forever to decide his house but the hat spoke " bring his sister on up." She came up and took the hat from him she placed it on her head after 5 minutes the hat spoke again "they shall go to Ravenclaw."

They walked over to there table the hall was stunned nor more so then the headmaster he required them to be spilt up so that way he had a perfect pawn. The dinner went off without a hitch. Harry and his sister Rose as they where led to the Ravenclaw tower passed by the stairway to the forbidden 3rd floor and they heard a animal whining.

Harry was concerned but he knew it was forbidden for a reason. So Harry being the guiness he is and reading Hogwarts a history knew something most people over read. " Hogwarts house elf." One apperead " I am wondering what animal is being held on the 3rd floor."

" we is told not to tell anyone what is up there?"

Rose spoke up " But where you told not to tell us what animal?"

It shock his head " No." It thought " it be a 3 headed doggy misses and be kept poorly."

Harry was pissed he didnt care he and Rose took to the third floor. They ran to where the whining was the loudest. They unlocked the door and opened it to see the dog. They shivered it was deathly cold in here and there was no window and was cramped. There was no food and they looked to the door and there was no way the dog fit through there and realized the dog was raised in here. The dog looked under feed it looked to them with a sad look in its face it was barely a year old.

Harry was boiling mad by this point he took his commucation mirror. " James Potter." His father came on " Dad there is no time." He turned the mirror and showed the dog and then turned it to show the conditions it was in. " dad there is noheat in here its sick."

There dad was pissed " i am on it Harry."

Rose knew nothing could be done right now she went over and petted the dog " everything will be ok."

They walked out and the next morning during breakfast there father and Joshua and some of the workers came with tools into the great hall. Harry smiled his father never did anything small. He was glad school started tommorow today he and Rose could help. James walked up to Dumbeldore " court order from the minstry for the Cerberaus you have on the the third floor."

The hall gasped Dumbeldore looked furious " i am sure your kids told you about this i am afraid they will have to serve a weeks detention for this."

Rose stood " actually sir you didnt say we couldnt go up to the third you advised us to stay off the third floor unless we wanted to die a most painful death."

He grumbled and over turned the detention James turned " Rose i am sure you figured it out before breakfast who owned this dog."

She nodded her head " yes Hagrid he is the owner he is been known to keep these pets. I asked him this morning he said and i quote how do you know about Fluffy."

James shock his head he kinda figured " alright kids lets go get this dog."

Dumbeldore protested " they are in my care must keep them safe."

James chuckled " they are my kids and i am taking responsbilty for them. Plus i need Harry he is one of my best workers."

Dumbeldore sat down in a huff they walke out and headed to the third floor. They opened the door and saw no way to get the dog out of there with breaking something. They got to work they took off the door and started to dismantle the stone work. They made a hole big enough for the dog and they led it down the hallway. Then they had to figure a way to get it down the narrow stairway becuase it was to sick to jump.

They decided to trip the slide feature of the stairs and it was barely wide enough for the dog. When they got down to the first floor the workers formed a ring around the dog and walked out the great door way. They led it off the grounds and Harry and Rose couldnt leave. " stick in with Rex she will love it and maybe we will get some puppies."

James sighed and they where gone Harry and Rose continued to work close together not making any other friends. They continued to stud together go ever where together they even held hands when they could. They didnt listen to the rumors Hermione who was trying to do better then them couldnt manage to do it.

Then on Halloween they where eating in the great hall Qurriell barged in " troll in the dungeons thought you should know."

Rose thought back to Charrms with Gryffndor that some red head was insluting Hermione she ran off to the girls bathroom. The perfects led them out she pulled her brother to the side. " Harry we have to warn Hermione."

" led on sister."

They got to the bathroom and walked in and Rose went and found the stall she was crying while Harry waited outside. Harrry heard the stomps and then saw the shadow of the Troll. He ran in " Rose prepare yourself the Troll is coming."

Harry locked the door and got to the far wall Rose pulled out her wand Hermione just froze they shoved her under back into the stall. The Troll barged in sniffing Harry was confused he took a whiff and smelled something off. Then it clicked it was coming from Hermione. Harry opened the stall door and vanished all of her clothes till she was naked and then used scourigfy.

The troll stopped Harry conjured her a bath robe she put it on offended. The Troll left after that. But they heard spells being fired off in the hall. Harry didnt hear the teachers come in. " Hermione did you spill something on yourself or did someone else?"

" what does that have to do with anything?"

Harry was losing his patience " Just answer the question?"

She thought about it " The only person to do so was Proffesor Qurriell he said it wasnt dangerous so i left it at that."

Harry sighed then he sniffed and smelled it again and he turned and saw the teachers. He spotted Proffesor Snape he brought back Hermione's clothes " can idenify the potion o these robes."

He came over and ran his wand over them " Troll attraction."

Then he pointed to Qurriell and the potion coming from him he waved his wand again " Troll Attraction."

Everyone turned to Qurriell and Mcgongall began to question him " what are you doing with that potion?"

He back pedled " iii i didi didnt mamama make i iiii i foufou found it."

Proffesor Dumbeldore turned to Harry " where you trying to catch a Troll mister Potter to add to your family ranch."

Harry was pissed " sir if i knew how to make that potion i wouldnt do so in a school full of childern that would be stupid."

" quit lying Mr. Potter and just admit it."

" i swear on my life and magic i didnt make the Troll attraction potion." He pulled out his wand " Lumos." It lit up " Now am i lying."

Dumbeldore didnt look happy he stormed out it would remain a mystery who let it in or made the potion. Hermione tried to hang out with them after the incident but they where not intersted. Even though they did see her naked and she had a amazing body for her age.

So the year continued without incident until they where outside near the forest during the warm months during one of the weekends. A Centaur came out of the woods. " Potter twins we are need of your help."

This surprised them a little but they followed the Centaur to there village. a big Centaur came forth " i am Bane leader of this tribe. We have heard of Potter Ranch we like what you are doing and know you are friend to all creatures great and small. We need your help in finding out what is killing the unicorns in this forest and drinking from there blood."

This ran both the twins blood cold they knew the person would be living a half life. They where led to where the unicorns bodies where kept. They saw the throat was silt and saw spell damage. " it was a wizard a powerful one at that." Rose said.

Harry nodded in agreement " are you going to use the hair and horn for anything and burn it as custom requires."

Bane nodded " yes we wanted you to see it before we did this."

Harry nodded in agreement " herd the unicorns we can take them out of the woods by tonight and keep the safe at Potter Ranch."

The Centaurs looked pissed but Bane wasnt fazed " that is a good idea we ask though that the Unicorns are returned when the danger has passed."

Rose thought about it " we will place a special tag on the Unicorns from these woods to idenify them. We will place with are's we will return to these woods those that want to come back."

Bane then thought about it " ok we agree we know some wont want to return to the dangers in these woods."

So they herded the Unicorns well Harry called his father and him and the workers showed up. The ones who where herded where tagged and then portkeyed away. " Yeah Harry we bought the land next door to ours and the island on the other side in that large lake we moved some of the unicorns to the island thats where these are going we even put alot of wards around it."

Harry was shocked " wow Dad that is a big island there is alot of game big and small and alot of woods."

Harry didnt know Bane was listening and took his tribe aside and spoke with them. He came back " is this island safe from the Minstry?"

Rose spoke up " yes no one from the Minstry can take anything off our land and we have alot of animals if someone did break the wards they would be meet with strong resistance."

Harry looked around to see the Centaurs exictied Bane decided to voice what they where thinking. " could we be moved to this island."

This surprised all the magcial users " sure we would leave you alone as long as you took care of the unicorns on the island." James said.

Bane nodded and so the process began they began to Portkey away the Centaurs and helped them break down there village and portkey it away. By Morning all the unicorns where out of the woods and so where the Centaurs. Then they heard a rustle then they saw a Giant spider.

Haryr was shocked they lived in here " I am Aragrog i have heard what you have said. I am wondering do you have room for my family."

Harry knew the spiders where gentle creatures and lived along time and only had a certain number and gave birth when they lost that number. The woods on the new land would be perfect for them. " yes as long as you allow to have some of your silk." Harry said.

" we would agree as long as it was the same workers."

So they got to work and the Runes masters went back and warded the woods they got to work moving them the last to go was Aragrog. " we have warded the woods to prevent you from wondering or the Hydra wondering into your section of the woods."

Then he was gone the woods seemed empty they went back to Howgwarts and no one seemed to miss them. The rest of there Sunday they showered and ate till they where full and studied. The rest of the year continued they saw Qurriell getting sicker.

Then a week before school ended they saw Qurriell dragging himself up to the third floor they followed. They saw him go down the hatch they spotted when they removed the dog but they never went down. They followed Qurriell through the puzzles and saw him kill a troll this made them mad but they continued on. They got to a large room with a mirror after they took that disgusting potion.

They saw him speaking with something and trying to work a mirror. Then they heard a voice coming from the back of Qurriells head. " Use the girl." Qurriell turned and was staring down 2 wands.

Qurriell laughed " you are no threat to me."

He fired off spells but Harry working with animals dodged everyone Rose in order to avoid some of her brothers prank spells learned to dodge. Every spell missed and they fired off spells of there own. He got hit with most of them because Harry threw his robe over his head. Qurriell was out on the floor Harry walked over to him and wrapped him a tight with a spell. Then he looked into the mirror to see him dropping a red rock into his pocket. He felt the weight in his pocket he left it and they levitated Qurriell out of there.

They took the brooms and flew out of the entrance they floated Qurriell down to the hospital wing. They informed Madam Promfrey of what they experinced she had him in a selaed wards. She called the Minstry and Madam Bones and her Aurors showed up.


End file.
